


Homemade Haze

by Dango_p0i



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud Just Needs Some God Damn Sleep, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepiness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dango_p0i/pseuds/Dango_p0i
Summary: Zack comes home to Cloud having passed out on the sofa, a sight that's not as rare as he'd like it to be. Nonetheless, Cloud being groggy is no escape from his boyfriend's teasing.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Homemade Haze

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for someone bc they promised me they'll sleep and I noticed hey it's long enough to throw it on here as a oneshot so tada

“Spike, I’m一”

Zack blinked at the sight of Cloud sitting on the sofa, torso tilted forward, laying face-first on a half eaten pizza. A blanket was draped over one shoulder, supposedly having fallen off the other, and Netflix politely asked if Santa Buddies was still being watched. A Christmas movie in July let him know that nobody mysteriously broke into their apartment just to watch something with their subscription and that it was indeed his boyfriend before passing out. “...home.”, Zack finished his sentence with a sigh.

He scratched his head, hand stemmed on his hip. First things first, he kicked the door shut behind himself, no prying eyes of people that walked past their place to get to their own home needing to see the mess his sleep deprived lover was. The ravenet man crossed his arms, shaking his head as he walked closer to the blond knocked out with cheese and pepperoni sticking to his cheek.

Cloud didn’t jump up and punch him, Zack noted, meaning he was horribly exhausted. So much that not even his paranoia had a say in this. “You’re killing me, Cloud… killing me with worry, y’know.” The man muttered to himself and took a seat next to the faintly snoring workaholic. A gloved hand gave Cloud’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, shaking him a bit. “Clo~ud, c’mon, wakey wakey. The bed’s more comfortable than you pizza-pillow.”, Zack teased, snickering to himself.

If Cloud wouldn’t be so tired, his counterpart would get a punch on the shoulder for that one instead of a groggy groan. Mustering up the courage to sit up, he rubbed his eye, squinting at a weird, warm slimy feeling against his hand. He pulled it away, a foggy mako-eyed gaze inspecting the cheese and tomato play he just smudged even more on his cheek.

He huffed, turning his head to Zack, who in return whipped his the other direction to hide his wide, amused smile from the one who caused it. Too bad his snort was audible. “Oh, shut up…” Cloud murmured, setting the laptop that was wedged between his legs and torso before getting up on tingling legs that fell asleep for some paper towels with another strained groan.

“Morning, sunshine!”, Zack hummed.

“Fuck off. Did I…?”

“Pass out? A-yup.”, Zack finished his sentence, leaning back with his hands behind his head as he watched his boyfriend roll off a few paper towels in the kitchen the living room led up to. “Oh, ya got a… lil somethin’ there. On your cheek.” Another tease from his side, a glare from Cloud’s. “I mean, not to criticize your choices in makeup, I obviously don’t know anything about it, but-”

“Yes, funny, I got it, Thanks.” Zack laughed at the annoyed response, yet decided to lay off for the moment. 

“Why did you stay up anyway if you were tired?” A stupid question, Zack was aware. It was Cloud, and him willingly going to sleep, especially alone and without being coaxed into it with the promise of cuddles. The response was a nod towards the couch table, supposedly the laptop on top of it specifically, paired with a vocal “work”, and Zack stuck out his tongue. “They put all the paperwork on you again?”

“Yeah.”

“Yikes, heartless…”

“Agreed.” Cloud sighed and tossed the with pizza sauce stained cloth into the trash, running his hands over his now clean face. He shook his head as his hands moved further up, soon pushing his wild sunny hair back. His brows furrowed in annoyance at the realization that he forgot to check if there as any tomato sauce on his hair, and to no surprise, with his luck, there was, which was now spread further into the artfully spiked mess he called his hairstyle.

Zack raised a brow at the change of expression, and when Cloud took his hands away, he pressed his lips together so hard they started to turn white in a harsh attempt to not burst out laughing and risk to be threatened with sleeping on the couch (although those threats were never acted out on).

“Not a word.”, Cloud grumbled, turning to head to the bathroom instead of moving back to his partner, “I’m taking a shower.”

“Alright!” Zack responded as he resumed the movie, eyeing the pizza sideways. He took the least squished slice, inspected it closer and upon seeing that no hair or drool was on it, he shrugged and ate it. Too good to let it go to waste.

A little less than ten minutes and Cloud was back, fully dressed in a simple black shirt and grey sweats with his hair dry. Zack swore he’d never understand the art of speed showering, but that thought was blown out of the window with a metaphorical hair dryer when the blond warrior plopped down next to him once more. Close, that is, a wordless request to be held as he leaned into Zack, eyeing him curiously.

As an arm found its way around Cloud’s shoulders, the shorter of the men raised a brow seeing some tomato sauce on his raven haired partner’s cheek. He then stared back at the bx of pizza, only one slice left, before whipping his head back to the culprit of reducing the total number of what was left. “Did you seriously eat that?”

“Come on, I’ve had worse of you in my mouth.”

“You’re gross.” Cloud said, but couldn’t help the slightest grin to tug at the corners of his lips, making Zack feel accomplished and cheer internally. Even more so when Cloud finally relaxed against him, legs angled as he lay against Zack with a hand on his chest, other arm lazily wrapped around him from behind.

It didn’t take long for him to get comfortable enough that his eyes got heavy again. The pizza was still warm, so Zack was sure Cloud only got a 30 minute nap at best, not that it was unusual. He made sure to move as little as possible, keep his breathing steady, adjusted the volume of the movie still playing, but slowly coming to an end (luckily the remote was still right next to him), everything to ensure Cloud would finally get some well deserved rest.

And so he did. His breathing became more subtle, shallow, and Zack couldn’t suppress the relieved smile stretching across his lips, the lips that pressed a loving kiss to the mess of blond hair, reeking of lavender from the shower. 

All his worry about Cloud not sleeping and he forgot how much of a hypocrite he was, staying up to make sure his counterpart would stay asleep.


End file.
